


Pass the Popcorn

by WiseGirlKnowsAll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, F/M, Featuring angry Annabeth, Fluff, Movie Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlKnowsAll/pseuds/WiseGirlKnowsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase is an avid movie lover. However, she's the kind of movie lover that holds in all her feels until the movie is over. That means NO talking whatsoever during the two hours. Percy Jackson is also an avid movie lover. Except he's the OMG-I-need-to-comment-on-every-single-thing kind of movie lover. So what happens when these two movie lovers, not only love the same kinds of movies, but also run into each other at the movies all the time???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverlanded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlanded/gifts).



> Hi :)  
> Comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms are welcome.
> 
> Based off an AU post on tumblr:"stop talking during the movie i am trying to watch dick bag"  
> Inspired by percyyoulittleshit's tags underneath the post: 
> 
> \- Percy is a talker  
> \- Annabeth and Percy always end up watching the same movie  
> \- Annabeth tries not to kill him; she promised Piper  
> \- Annabeth screams at him and throws Piper at him
> 
> ALSO, alternating POV: Annabeth & Percy

Annabeth Chase

~~~

Annabeth was glancing aimlessly around the room when she saw him. She blinked, but he didn’t disappear. _Oh for the love of the gods._ Not _again._ That familiar head of jet-black hair meant only one thing; Annabeth wasn’t going to be able to enjoy this movie in peace either. 

She tapped on Piper’s shoulder insistently.

“Pipes, _he’s_ here – again.”

 Piper frowned at her. It was clear by the expression on her face that she hadn’t recognized him. Annabeth turned Piper’s face in his direction. His back was still turned towards them but Annabeth knew how to get him to turn around.

She reached into her extra large box of popcorn and scooped out a handful. Handing the box to Piper, she looked around quickly. Confident that no one was watching them, she aimed carefully, ensuring that it was _him_ who got hit in the head.

Piper, bless her heart, tried to stop her. But it was too late. Annabeth was suddenly struck by visions of possible consequences for her impulsive, unplanned, and not at all well thought-out actions. Then, she did something unquestionably cowardly. She ducked; ensuring that _he_ would have no idea who his assailant was. She watched the popcorn soar through the air and directly hit the back of his head. Every. Single. Piece. 

And sure enough, he turned around, his eyes scanning the crowd much like Piper had, just seconds ago. Annabeth almost felt bad for him as she watched him from her crouched position on the floor. His face was still scrunched with confusion when he finally turned back around.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” 

Piper looked down at Annabeth and attempted a look of indignation. However, years of friendship told Annabeth that her friend was actually struggling to refrain from laughing. But Piper, the epitome of self-control, managed to control herself and simply smiled and shook her head at Annabeth. Annabeth grinned in response. A girl had to do what a girl had to do. Annabeth took Piper’s proffered arm and stood up. But of course, Piper wasn’t finished. 

“Even if he, by some chance, happens to be watching the same movie as us, it’s not as though he’s gonna end up in the exact same theatre as us.”

Annabeth, now fully standing, looked at Piper and rolled her eyes. This was the exact same speech she had heard, after their second encounter with _him,_ and after every encounter since _._ Piper patted her arm gently, before she continued. 

“Ok, so even if he does, he’ll probably be sitting very, very far from us. You won’t be able to hear a single word he says.

Approximately ten minutes later, Annabeth decided that it was some sort of cruel irony, some kind of sadistic game the fates wanted to play with her, how wrong Piper turned out to be.


End file.
